Always You & I
by r2roswell
Summary: It's a short fic so there is no summary.
1. Chapter 1: Friday Morning

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' (though I wish I were ******** ) I am just a humble fan of the show.**

**Author's Note: This fic is based off an idea by BlueDog9 from . I was having trouble coming up with a fic of my own so she gave me permission to roll with the idea.**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1: Friday Mornings**

Amy Juergens continued to toss and turn in her bed. It had been four weeks since her son Daren George Underwood had been born. He still had not developed the consistent sleeping pattern that Amy had read about. The noise finally started to register in her brain and she realized that Daren was crying. Amy reluctantly pulled herself from her bed, checking the clock which read 1:15 A.M. and walked to the nursery in what had once been her sister's room. Amy fumbled for the small lamp and over to her son.

"Are you ever going to let your mom sleep," Amy asked him. Daren continued to cry. "I guess not," Amy said picking up her son.

She checked him and sure enough his diaper was damp. Amy took him to the changing table. After he was changed, Amy took him to the rocker. She picked up a book that was on the nearby table.

"Let's see, where were we last time Daren?" Amy found her page and started reading to her son. "Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail. Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tale. Noble kings and princes would bow whene'er they came. Pirate ships would lower their flag when Puff roared out his name. Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honalee."

Amy looked over at Daren and saw that he was fast asleep. She placed a kiss on his forehead and took him back to his crib. There she caressed his small set of hair. "I love you," she whispered.

Amy walked out of the room and was startled to see Ricky standing there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said to her.

"It's fine, what are you doing up?"

Since the birth of Daren, Amy's mom had allowed Ricky to visit any time he wished and on occasion spend the night on a cot that Anne had set up for him in the living room. Ricky had stayed with Anne, Amy, and the baby for the first two weeks and now he would drop by without spending the night unless he felt like or unless Amy had wanted him to; in this case tonight.

"I heard him crying," Ricky replied. "I was going to go in but you seemed to have things under control."

The two of them walked to the living room. "For a change, right?"

"It just takes practice."

"You didn't seem to have a problem. I was hoping those maternal instincts would have kicked in."

"They did, I just don't think they can tell you every little thing on what to do. The freaking out part is completely normal."

Amy shook her head.

"What," Ricky asked.

"You just amaze me sometimes that's all: you've been handling fatherhood like a pro. Guess you found your calling."

"I guess in an unexpected way."

"What do you mean?"

Ricky took a seat on the recliner and Amy took a seat across from him on the couch.

"I never wanted kids, Amy. In fact it was the last thing I wanted. I didn't feel worthy of being a father because of all the stuff Bob put me through."

"You're not him."

Ricky looked deep into Amy's eyes, "Thanks to you." Amy was taken aback. "I mean it Amy. I didn't deserve you the first time we met, I didn't deserve to have a baby with you, and I don't even deserve to be here with you now."

Amy stood up unsure of what to say. "It's late; I should probably go back to bed."

Ricky stood up as well and the two of them were within inches of each other. "Yeah, you probably should, you want to be well rested for the concert this evening. Don't worry about Daren I'll take care of him if he wakes up."

"Thanks. Goodnight Ricky."

"Night Amy."

When Amy lay on her bed ready to go back to sleep she thought back to yesterday afternoon.

~*~*~*~

**Flashback: 5:15 PM**

Amy sat in the living room practicing her French horn as Daren lay peacefully in his basinet. She had a concert Friday evening and again she was the freshman soloist. Despite her whole pregnancy ordeal, Mr. Sedlack had been more than accommodating even giving her a shot at the solo performance in which five other French horn players had hoped for. It wasn't that Mr. Sedlack had chosen Amy because he felt sorry for her but because she was just that good despite her trials.

"What do you think," Amy said to her son. "Could use a little work."

Daren cooed. "Don't worry," Amy said to him, "I'll have it ready by tomorrow."

"Of course you will."

Amy turned to see Ricky standing there.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Ricky said going over to pick his son up. "How's my guy, do you like listening to mommy play?" Daren cooed again. "Yeah I like it too," Ricky said this time looking at Amy.

Ricky kneeled across from Amy after placing the baby back in the basinet. "So which phrase are you stuck on?"

Amy showed him her sheet music and pointed.

"Okay, well let's see if this will help," Ricky said placing the music back on the stand. "It seemed to work the last time."

Ricky began tapping Amy's thigh and counting the rhythm like he had the first time he helped Amy out at band camp. This time Amy did not mess up. She continued to play as Ricky kept tapping her thigh; Ricky mesmerized not only by the luscious sound of Amy's music but by Amy herself.

After the song was over, Ricky looked intently at Amy. "It was perfect. You're going to do great Amy," he said to her. Amy too looked intently into Ricky's eyes. Ricky began leaning in and gently kissed her the same way he had at band camp. Amy leaned into his kiss, getting deeper and deeper. It had been months since they felt the touch of their lips together. And it was actually okay. Ben had broken up with Amy two days after Daren's birth and Ricky was done playing games with other girls.

The two of them stopped as soon as Daren started cooing again. This caused Ricky and Amy to laugh. Amy placed her instrument in the case and got up to go get Daren. Ricky followed. As Amy held him, Ricky let Daren wrap his tiny hand around his finger and he placed a kiss on top of Amy's head.

Amy looked up at Ricky. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

Amy looked down at Daren and then back at Ricky. "Yeah, he wants you to be here and so do I."

"Then I'll stay, thanks Amy."

Amy just nodded. Still digesting what had happened between her and Ricky just moments ago. Amy had tried to deny it, had tried pretending those feelings weren't there but now there was nothing left to hide behind anymore. Maybe they would be able to get that second chance after all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Music You Play

**Chapter 2: The Music You Play**

That evening, the auditorium turned out to be a very packed house. All of the seating was gone and people were lined up against back and side walls.

"And now," said Mr. Sedlack, "Our final performance of the night: This year's Grant High School freshman soloist, Ms. Amy Juergens."

The auditorium clapped. Amy's family which included, her mother, her father, her sister Ashley, her son and Ricky, sat in the middle section. Ricky was holding their son in his lap and sat on the edge so that the stroller would fit. He had come with the Juergens.

Ricky listened intently as Amy played. He had never been a fan of the French horn and yet there was something about the way Amy played that seemed like a siren's song except instead of falling to his death he was falling in love all over again. In the time of Amy's pregnancy he had seen how each of them pushed the other away he hadn't been blind to it. Ever since the birth of his son he had felt that life was giving the two of them a second chance and he would be sure not to waste it.

Ricky, aware he was still holding his son, closed his eyes and let the music flow into him. A string of flashbacks started. The moment he had fallen in love with Amy at band camp: He never knew a love like that had existed. Normally it had just been one conquest after another but with Amy, she was different than other girls, she was special. On the first day of school when he saw her he had been thrown off as to why she was avoiding him. Once he found out it became more understandable. He hated that he had gotten Amy pregnant but at the same time it was a moment he would not take back given that he had a perfect son who depended on him and he was determined not to be the kind of father his own was.

Ricky opened his eyes in time to see the last minute of Amy's performance. Once it was over, Ricky was quickly the first to stand up and applaud; still making sure his son was also secure. Amy couldn't help but smile at him and soon others stood up as well.

A few minutes later Mr. Sedlack came back on stage, "That concludes this year performances. Have a goodnight and drive safely."

Back stage Mr. Sedlack went up to Amy, "I knew you were good but tonight you surpassed my expectations and I have very high expectations. Nicely done, Ms. Juergens."

"Thanks Mr. Sedlack."

Mr. Sedlack saw Ricky coming, smiled and then went on to congratulate some of the other students.

"Where's Daren?" Amy asked him.

"Ashley's watching him. You were amazing," Ricky said to her.

"Well I don't think I could have done it without your help these past few afternoons."

"Sure you could have but I'm glad I could help."

Amy and Ricky smiled at each other.

"That reminds me," Ricky said pulling a small box from his pocket, "Don't worry it's not a ring, at least not yet. Turn around."

Amy did as he asked. Ricky opened the box and pulled out the necklace. He then hung and clipped it, carefully moving Amy's hair. Amy could feel the sensation of Ricky's fingers across the back of her neck and she smiled.

"All set," Ricky said and Amy turned around. She felt the charm and looked down at it. It was a small French horn.

"It's beautiful," she said and then looked up at him, "Thank you."

"I just wanted to give you something so you would remember this night."

Amy tried to hold in her laughter but it was clear she wouldn't be able to. Ricky had suddenly realized the irony in what he had just said and he couldn't help but laugh either.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Ricky said trying to cover for what he had just said though it was kind of too late.

"It's okay."

"Well, we should probably get going. It's getting late for Daren."

"Yeah," Amy said to him.

"Here I'll take that," Ricky said reaching for Amy's instrument.

Amy smiled at him, "Thanks."

Ricky smiled back at Amy, held the French horn in his left hand and took hold of Amy's hand with his right. Amy looked down at their intertwined fingers remembering back to the first time they had held hands. It had felt right back then and even now it still felt right. She looked up at Ricky and smiled again. Aside from the responsibility of taking care of their son Amy felt her thoughts from the other night confirmed: that now there was nothing left to hide behind and that they would get their second chance. The two of them walked out hand in hand not carrying that others looked on.


	3. Chapter 3: This Moment Final Chapter

**Chapter 3: This Moment**

(3 Years Later)

Ashley knelt down to her now four year old nephew.

"You know what to do right?" she asked him.

Daren nodded, "Yes. I hold the pillow and wait for daddy's signal. Then he'll get the ring and give it to mommy."

Ashley smiled, "That's right, and what will mommy do?"

"She'll cry and do the same thing."

Ashley laughed, "You got it.

There was a knock on the door and George entered.

Daren quickly handed the pillow to Ashley. The little boy squealed, "Gam'pa George!"

George lifted Daren up as he was in midflight of his little jump "Grandson George," he said referring to Daren's middle name. "You ready for today?"

Daren nodded, "Mommy and daddy are getting married."

"That's right," George replied.

"Gam'pa George: why didn't mommy and daddy get married before?"

"They just weren't ready."

"But they're ready now?"

"Yeah they're ready now."

"That's good."

'_Yeah'_ George thought, _'That's very good.'_ George thought back to four years ago back when he found out Amy was pregnant. He was upset but even more upset when he found out who the father was. Ricky wasn't the kind of guy that he had pictured his daughter being with. And yet somehow, Ricky turned out to be the kind of guy he had pictured for Amy. Since the birth of his grandson he had seen how close Amy and Ricky had gotten. While their son helped, and at first was one of the main reasons he thought the two were together, it turned out there had always been so much more.

~*~*~*~

In the other room, Anne was helping Amy get dressed. It was hard to believe that her daughter was actually getting married. Yes Amy had been married before however at the time it wasn't legal and now that Amy was eighteen and Ricky was nineteen this marriage was going to be legit.

As Anne was helping Amy with her veil, there was a knock on the door and Adrian Lee entered.

"Hey Amy, could we talk for a minute?"

Anne looked at her daughter and said, "I'll go check on Ashley."

Amy nodded and Anne left the room smiling at Adrian before leaving. Adrian smiled back.

"You look great," Adrian said to her.

"Thanks. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize. I know things were kind of rocky with us. I could have made things a little easier but I didn't. I'm sorry Amy."

"It's okay."

"Really because I would hate it if you hated me."

"I don't hate you Adrian. I understand. I know things were complicated."

"Well for what it's worth, Ricky's a lucky guy."

"How do you figure?"

"He's marrying you isn't he?"

Amy was unsure on how to respond to that so Adrian continued, "I'm serious Amy. You and your son are the best things that have happened to Ricky. With me and Grace it was always about sex but he genuinely loves you. I've seen it, even when Ricky and I were together I saw it. I just never wanted to admit it."

"I don't blame you. In fact we're pretty much in the same boat."

"Still can't get over the Ben and Grace thing?"

"It's not that. I'm happy for Ben but finding out from his two best friends was kind of tough."

"Well sometimes it's best for others to do the dirty work."

Amy nodded.

"Well, good luck today Amy, I'm really happy for the two of you. Or should I say the three of you, I bet Daren is excited."

"Yeah he is. He still doesn't understand why his parents worked backwards."

Adrian laughed, "I don't think anyone but the two of you will ever understand it."

Amy smiled.

"I'll see you out there," Adrian said leaving the room.

~*~*~*~

The moment had finally arrived. Ricky stood at the front of the altar with Jack as his best man. First to come down the aisle was Ricky's five year old foster sister, Emily. She tossed rose petals from her basket. Behind her followed Daren, gently hanging onto the pillow and making sure the rings did not slip. Ashley came next with Thomas at her side. Then came the bridesmaids, Adrian and Grace; Adrian with a new guy, Xavier that she had met her junior year of high school and Grace with her boyfriend of three years, Ben. Anne came next. And then everyone turned to look at Amy who was being walked down the aisle by her father. Ricky stood there, memorized. He had seen Amy in dresses before due to homecoming and prom but today she looked exceptionally beautiful.

Reverend Stone presided over the ceremony.

"Good morning family and friends. I have known Ricky Underwood and Amy Juergens for several years and it is with great honor that I get to share in this joyous occasion of holy matrimony. Love is a complicated thing- it takes away our inhibitions, it blinds us from a path of comfort and instead takes us on a journey that is all the more thrilling. One full of hard times yet excitement nonetheless. The love that Ricky and Amy share is one that simply cannot go unnoticed. It took them on a journey that surprised us all and yet even now that love still lingers over. It is witnessed in their eyes as well as the eyes of their son.

In Solomon 8:6-7 says: Set me as a seal on your heart, as a seal on your arm. For stern as death is love, relentless as the nether world is devotion; its flames are a blazing fire. Deep waters cannot quench love, nor floods sweep it away. Ricky, Amy, the love the two of you have for each other is strong. You have overcome the trials of life with such adversity. It's that love that has brought you here today."

Reverend Stone addressed the crowd, "Ricky and Amy have decided to go ahead and write their own vows. Ricky."

Ricky reached for the ring from his son. He gently placed it on Amy's finger and held her hand.

"Amy, the moment I met you I could tell there was something different about you, something special. There was something more that night at band camp and you know that because you've felt it too. I've told you many times before, I didn't deserve you the first time we met, I didn't deserve to have a baby with you, and I don't even deserve to be here with you now and yet here I stand. The love you have for me and our son and the passion when you play your music, make me feel worthy of being with you. I love you Amy, more than anyone else can believe. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Amy had to wipe away the tears. She reached for the other ring that Daren was holding and placed it on Ricky's finger. She held his hand.

"Ricky, when we first met one of my initial thoughts was how could a guy like you be into a girl like me, a dorky freshman French horn player and yet you were. You have been there through all of my firsts: you were there to see my first solo performance, you were my first hand hold, my first kiss, and everything after. I've always known there was something different about you. I always saw the man I knew you were capable of becoming. And you became that man. You became the kind of father that I had always wanted my son to have, you became the kind of man who could have a change of heart, and at the same time you always remained the man I first met at band camp; the kind, caring and supportive man. You say that you didn't deserve me the first time we met, that you didn't deserve to have a baby with me, and you don't deserve to be here with me now. The truth is I feel the same way, I don't feel deserving of having all of these things with you and yet here I stand. The love you've shown to my family, to me, and to our son makes me feel worthy of being with you. I love you Ricky and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I've known it all along: you're the person I was meant to be with."

After the vows were said, Reverend Stone finished the ceremony. "With these rings, I commit Ricky Underwood and Amy Juergens to those vows. By the power vested in me and the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ricky gently lifted the veil and he and Amy finally shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Daren, ever childlike, put his hand over his face, occasionally peaking through his fingers until his parents were done kissing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Reverend Stone, "It is with a great honor that I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ricky Underwood."

The crowd stood up and clapped. Jack picked Daren up and placed him over his shoulders. Daren laughed and clapped too.

**FADE OUT- END**

**Author's Note: I know this ending was very sappy and lovey-dovey. LOL blame the music I was listening to, I was listening to that song Canon D which I know has been used for a lot of wedding themes.**


End file.
